User blog:TheCoolBoss/Some "Trivia"
This is a collection of trivia-like facts I have found. None of these necessarily belong in a trivia section. This is because they violate at least one of the rules. If any are incorrect, worthy to be on a trivia section, or should be removed for any reason, please notify me. Enjoy. Troops *It would take a 1,945% bonus health for a Zooka to survive an unboosted Doom Cannon I shot. This is impossible to achieve in-game, as the maximum health boost possible is 322%. It would take the best Masterpiece and at least 137 of the best Guardians (unboosted) to reach 1,945%. *It would take 1,504 (rounded up) seconds for a single unboosted level 21 Heavy to take down an unboosted Power Core. This is about 25 minutes, which equates to about 6 attacks. *Exactly 363 unboosted level 19 Warriors are needed to destroy an unboosted level 21 Headquarters if each Warrior attacks only once. A grand total of 46 Landing Craft are needed for that amount. *In real life, Spades are depicted in black, unlike the card in the Rifleman's helmet. The suits depcited in red are Diamonds and Hearts. *The Grenadier bears a strong resemblance to the real-life Jamie Hyneman. Operations *Choke Point is the only Operation that has two "islands" for power bases. Two are on one and the other 4 are on the other. Dead End is similar, but Choke Point's highlight only covers four bases. *If one uses the chat feature while watching an attack, the player's UI will say his or her name instead of "You". *Foxtrot and Tank Tango refer to two types of dances (in real life, it is just Tango). Foxtrot is also the letter "F" in the NATO alphabet. Animations *The level 10 Gunboat is featured in the "Sniper Tower" animation. *All of the animations depict a phone with a Mercenary base being attacked at the end, with the exception of the Dr. T ones (other than the "Introduction" one), the "Sniper Tower" one, and the "War Time Epaulets" one. The "Sniper Tower" animation shows only a level 7 Sniper Tower, and a Gunboat using a Barrage on it. In the "Dr. T's Introduction" video, a player's base is shown (the Headquarters' blue hue gives it away). Interestingly, a player's Gunboat is shown as though it were attacking. Blackguard Bases Several Blackguard Bases make references to various things. *"Acres" refers to a measurement of how much space land takes. *An asterisk is a symbol used as a substitute for "X" in multiplication. It is also used to tell a reader that there is a special note at the bottom. Sometimes, it is used to censor foul language. It is typed by using "Shift" + "8". *"Black Friday" is the Friday after Thanksgiving in which stores put items on sale in an attempt to clear the inventory. *Buckshot is a type of ammunition shotguns use. *Direct Current is a way in which electricity flows. *An Ironclad is a type of ship. *Jenga is a game in which the players build a tower out of blocks and pull individual pieces out without knocking it down. *In Greek mythology, Medusa was a gorgon that turned people to stone if they looked at her. *''Mostly Harmless'' is the fifth book in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. **Mostly Harmful is presumably a parody of this. *A One-Two Punch is a combination in which its components work well together. It usually refers to boxing. *The Phalanx was a special troop formation in which armies had the troops raise their shields. The front line also had its spears pointed forward. *The Queen's Gambit and Sicilian Defense are openings in the game of chess. *Recoil is the kick a gun makes when it is fired. *A Sickle is a tool used in farming, primarily cutting grains. *According to legend, a Silver Bullet is what kills a werewolf. Resources *The only time in which the costs for Stone and Iron exceed Wood is the level 21 Landing Craft. *It would take 1,400 hours (58.333 days) for any unboosted level 10 Resource producer to make enough Resources to reach the required amount for the level 5 Weapon Lab (it costs 4,900,000 of each building Resource). Although the producers have a maximum capacity, it can be ignored by repeatedly collecting the Resources. *A single unboosted level 10 Residence would take 2,371.429 hours (98.8095 days) to provide enough Gold for the level 9 Scorcher upgrade. *About 571.429 hours (23.8095 days) are required for an unboosted level 10 producer to fill one level 10 storage of its respective Resource. Buildings *The Boom Mine somewhat resembles the real-life Bouncing Betty. *During an attack, the Sawmill still has its animaiton. The Iron Mine has its conveyor belt moving, but the cart does not move. The Quarry has no animation whatsoever. Category:Blog posts